A Sad Love Story
by DarkFireheartNinja
Summary: A story of love and loss, and hope; based on the Mayday Parade song "Terrible Things". Endou-centric.


**Terrible Things**

A story of love and loss, and hope; based on the Mayday Parade song "Terrible Things". Endou-centric.

**I originally wrote this to be a songfic, but then I found out that songfics aren't allowed on FFN, and so I've decided to change it a little. And here it is: the revised version without the lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, or any of its characters. I also do not own the song used, so please don't report me!**

_Italics-_ for thoughts, memories, emphasis or letters/emails.

* * *

><p>One fine afternoon, Endou Mamoru sat his 7 year old son on the ottoman. He himself sat in the armchair right across from the child. The little boy swung his legs good-naturedly as he gazed at his dad with big brown eyes. <em>His mother's eyes<em>, Endou thought sadly.

Taking a deep breath, he began telling the story that he hoped that his little son would understand. "Son, when I was your age- well, actually much older- I was so madly in love with the idea of falling in love."

"Ewwww!"

"Hey, hey, I'm still telling the story here! This is how I met your mummy, so it's very important." Before continuing, Endou shut his eyes as the memories came flooding back.

_Junior High; the soccer club; that first meeting with the girl who had stolen his heart since then. Natsumi Raimon had truly been beautiful, a delicate flower, even in her school uniform. _

_Back then, he had thought she would never like someone like him, that she probably didn't even know his feelings for her. And then, out of the blue, Natsumi had confessed that she liked him too. Endou remembered those words she had spoken as if it were just yesterday:_

"_I've noticed you staring at me."_

"_Ehhhh? S-sorry, I didn't rea-"_

"_No, it's alright... Endou-kun, do you like me?"_

"_W-w-wha? How did... I- I mean- I..."_

"_Well, I like you too." Then she had kissed him gently._

Endou paused briefly to smile at his son, who was squirming impatiently. Natsumi had sometimes gotten just as impatient with him too.

He continued with the story. Unknown to himself he had a small smile on his lips as he recalled those faraway days, when he and Natsumi had been so happy.

_Falling in love had been the natural course for the two of them. She had always known what was going on in his mind just like he seemed to know what went on in hers. _

_They had moved in together, had a great social life and good jobs, and they were not really in a hurry to get married when they were just fine the way they were. The birth of their son just added to their happiness. _

_Then Endou decided to take the plunge, and had bought a modest but beautiful engagement ring in a small blue velvet box, which he wrapped carefully in silver paper and gold string. One starry night he presented it to her as he made an awkward proposal._

"_N-N-Natsumi, I have something for you."_

"_Really?" Natsumi had smiled happily when she took the little box, and slowly unravelled the paper. Even now, Endou recalled how her smile had faded ever so slightly at the sight the engagement ring, but that night he had paid no heed to it. _

"_Natsumi, I love you with all my heart. You've given me so much just by being here. Will you marry me?"_

Again he paused in his story to settle his impatient son, playfully mussing his light brown hair, trying to ignore how greatly the child resembled his mother.

"Daaad, when's it gonna end?" the boy whined. Endou only smiled gently. _Please, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things. I hope and I pray that God shows you differently_, he said silently. Then it was back to the story.

Now he was up to the part he hated the most: Natsumi's confession.

_Endou had been prepared for a yes, and he had been prepared for a rejection; he was not prepared for the silence. Natsumi had been speechless for a few seconds, and then all of a sudden she broke down in tears._

"_I'm sorry, Endou-kun!"_

"_No, no, it- it's alright! We're doing just fine the way we are now. I'm sorry."_

"_N-n-no, it's not that. I- I should've told you... I meant to tell you, b-but I- I just couldn't."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Natsumi had raised her tear-filled eyes to his and told him everything; how she had been sick for a long time and the doctor had said that she didn't have long. Endou remembered how he had shook her shoulders, tearfully begging her to tell him that it wasn't true, that she wasn't really that sick. But she couldn't because it was true._

_They got married, with a nice little ceremony and everything, but barely a month later her health had deteriorated. Natsumi had hung on for as long as she could for her husband's sake, but finally she left this world peacefully in her sleep, just as Endou had returned to their room. _

"So now Mummy's in heaven, right?" the little boy asked innocently. Suddenly Endou grabbed his son and pulled him into a tight hug which the surprised child happily returned. Then, pulling away, he gazed seriously into his son's eyes. The child was surprised to see tears in his father's usually good-humoured eyes. Endou then gave him advice that he hoped he would heed when he gets older. His voice was shaky as he spoke. "So don't fall in love, son. Okay? There's just too much to lose, and I don't to see you get hurt like that... Could you do that for me?"

The little boy stared back and then nodded in agreement. "Now let's go outside and play soccer!" he beamed, taking off to his room to get his ball before his dad even had time to agree. Endou sighed, smiling sadly. _Sorry Natsumi. I know you wouldn't have approved but I don't want him getting hurt ever... _then he caught sight of a photograph on the table, the one that showed him and Natsumi holding their newborn in the hospital. They had been so happy, so proud of the blessed life they had. And they were so in love with each other. Should he really refuse his son's chance to experience any sort of love? Did he have that right just because of a slim chance of history repeating itself?

"Dad, let's go!" the boy had returned and enthusiastically pulled his father's hand. "C'mon!"

Endou grinned and stood up.

"Let's go, Natsu!"

_~The End~_


End file.
